


Up Against The Ropes

by Meghan8awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lance is a confused boy, M/M, Pansexual Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Something in the air is making Matt think that maybe it's time he put it all on the line.Lance and Matt have been friends for years, maybe it's time that changes?





	Up Against The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS DAMN ONEHSOT FOR MONTHS AND I FINALLY DID IT!!!!!!!!!!! I am so gosh dang excited for this fic like you have no idea. 
> 
> The title of this fic and the inspiration for it comes from the song Sidekick by WALK THE MOON (who surprisingly feature heavily in my inspiration for the oneshots I write)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this labour of love!

              The movie was okay. They’d seen better, and they’d seen worse.

              “That dialogue my dude oh my god. Who talks like that!” They fall together as the laugh.

              “And that accent! Who knew they could roll their r’s like that? Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre you rrrrrready to face the consequences of yourrrr actions?” He points out and Lance doubles over laughing so hard he’s crying.

              They lean against each other as they walk down the street. Matt’s arm over Lance’s shoulders and Lance’s arm around Matt’s waist as they chortle and snort at the bad accent from the movie.

              They’ve been going to movies together twice a month for ages. It’s kind of a biproduct of being friends for so long. They met through Matt’s sister Pidge almost three years ago to the day (Matt totally isn’t keeping track, nope). Pidge and Lance had a school project and Matt and Lance somehow managed to collide in the hall and fall down the short flight of stairs that separated the main floor from the bedrooms.

              The subsequent trip to the hospital when Lance had been knocked unconscious was an excellent bonding moment for the two. They'd been inseparable ever since.

              Matt had been pining after Lance ever since, too scared to take the leap and ask the other boy out.

              Unbeknownst to him, Lance had also been pining after him for just as long.

              They make it the corner where they have to part ways, Lance to the train station and Matt to his car. They stop and turn to each other.

              “Well, end of the line. I’ll see you tomorrow Matt.” Lance says, smiling with his chin tilted up just slightly and his eyes closed.

              The wind blows through his hair just right and leaves it framing his face at just the right angle. His cheeks are red from the October chill and the scarf around his neck is one Matt made for him.

              Matt’s breath catches in his throat. He’s up against the ropes looking at the drop below and jumping is getting more and more appealing.

              “Matt?” Lance looks at him a little concerned at the older man’s silence. Those blue, blue eyes punch Matt right in the soul.

              Something in the air is telling him to jump.

              He grabs Lance’s hand before the shorter boy can turn away,

              “Come stay at my place tonight.”

               Lance stares at him a moment. The last time he stayed at Matt’s one-bedroom apartment, he had to sleep on the couch. It was not good.

              “As much as I love you Matt, your couch is not something I’m willing to brave a second time.”

              “I wasn’t suggesting the couch.” Matt says evenly.

              “Then what are you suggesting? A floor sleepover would be fun, but I don’t think you’ve got enough blankets for that.” Lance snorts.

              “Share the bed with me.”

              “…What? I know your bed is like huge but what?” Lance is really confused now, this isn’t normal Matt oddness.

              “Sleep in my bed with me Lance. Spend the night, with me.” Matt explains, his tone serious.

              “Matt, I’m not really up for best bro cuddles tonight.” Lance huffs in irritation. It’s a dangerous train of thought, sharing a bed with Matt.

              Matt crowds closer to Lance, gripping his hand tighter. His eyes are smouldering with something Lance hasn’t seen before.

              “That’s not what I’m suggesting Lance.” Matt’s voice is lower than he’s ever heard it. Lance gulps.

              It finally dawns on him what Matt means.

              “Oh.” He whispers. Matt quirks an eyebrow. Lance’s brain starts screaming

              It takes Lance a minute to get his mouth working because Matt is asking him to come home with him. Non-platonically. He doesn’t notice Matt’s expression droop at his extended silence.

              “W-what are we waiting for then?” Lance asks, nervous now. This is everything he ever wanted and it’s making his hands shake because this can’t actually be happening can it?

              Matt’s face lights up before he crowds in just a bit closer to Lance.

              “Just this.” He whispers before he dives in and captures Lance’s lips for the first time.

              Lance’s squeak of surprise melts into a pleased hum as he closes his eyes and leans into the kiss.

              Matt drops Lance’s hand and wraps his arm snuggly around Lance’s waist as his other hand comes to tangle in Lance’s short hair.

              Lance takes the opportunity to throw his arms over Matt’s shoulder and around the taller man’s neck.

              Matt pulls away from Lance’s lips slowly, pressing their foreheads together. He opens his eyes to make sure Lance is still alright with what’s happening.

              Lance giggles happily and tightens his grip on Matt’s neck.

              “I accept this reason, now let’s go!” Matt chuckles, he releases Lance enough to grab his right hand and they’re off, running to Matt’s car sitting in the parking lot next to the theater.

              They climb into the little black car, both giddy with the thrill of what they’ve decided to do. Matt slides the keys into the ignition, he feels Lance’s hand on the side of his face and he pauses before starting the car to turn and look at the other man.

              Lance pecks him quickly on the lips when he’s turned far enough.

              Lance giggles again and Matt’s shocked face morphs into a huge grin.

              “So it’s like that is it?” He starts the car and pulls out of the mostly empty parking lot (the perk of Wednesday evening movies man, hardly anyone goes to them). They speed off to Matt’s apartment building.

              Lance has a grip on his right hand the whole way there.

              Matt pulls Lance into another soft kiss when they’re parked next to Matt’s building. They tangle their fingers together and sprint for the doors.

              They make it into the lobby but leave it to Matt’s shitty building to have a broken elevator.

              Matt looks at Lance and Lance shrugs before pulling Matt to the doors of the stairs with a wicked smirk.

              They race up the steps, Matt pinning Lance to the wall on the first landing. He threads the fingers of his left hand in Lance’s hair and grips Lance’s left side with the other. He kisses Lance hard, his lips moving hungrily. Lance meets him with the same hunger and pushes into the kiss, arms thrown over Matt’s shoulder again while he’s playing with the hair at the nape of Matt’s neck.

              Matt breaks the kiss sharply at the little moan that escapes Lance, pulling away before he can lose himself. He drags a very dazed and giddy Lance up the rest of the stairs quickly.

              They make it to the fourth floor in no time, running down the hall to make it to Matt’s apartment. Lance is practically bouncing next to him while he fumbles for his keys. He gets the door open and just barely manages to close it when Lance practically tackles him on the other side.

              Lance is pressing kisses all over his face and he’s having trouble focusing with the object of his affections literally all over him.

              He pushes Lance away far enough to pull off his hat and scarf while he works on getting his boots off with his feet. At the prospect of being physically less inhibited, Lance follows suit. The reprieve doesn’t last long, Matt makes it to the kitchen doorway as Lance gets his second boot off and the shorter boy actually does tackle him this time.

              Lance has him pinned to the kitchen floor. The Cuban boy is straddling his waist and looking at him hungrily.

              “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be in this exact position.” Lances says huskily, the sound going straight through Matt’s body and pooling warmly in his gut.

              “If it’s anywhere near as long as I’ve wanted it then I think I can make a good guess.” Matt retorts, settling his hands on Lance’s hips.

              The weight of Matt’s hands makes Lance shiver in delight. More heat settles in Matt’s gut at how his touch effects Lance.

              “Lance, are you sure you want to do this?” Matt asks, suddenly unsure.

              “Matt, what did I just say? I’ve been pining after you since I woke up to you with that stupid bandage on your nose at the hospital. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want this, if I didn’t want you.” Lance smiles softly at his best friend below him.

              “Now, are you going to keep second guessing or are you going to ravish me?” He teases with a quirked brow.

              Matt doesn’t answer, choosing instead to flip them over so he’s got Lance pinned to the kitchen floor and kissing him hard.

              They move against each other on the tiles of the floor, and Matt fond himself with his hands up Lance’s shirt. Lance is breathless beneath him, Matt’s lips on his neck. Lance moans long and loud when Matt nips at his collar bone.

              “Matt, babe, bed please. Now” Lance gasps.

              Matt chuckles against Lance’s neck and pulls himself away. He helps Lance to his feet and grips the shorter man’s hand to lead him down the hall, but Lance stops him. Lance pulls Matt so he’s standing directly in front of him and lets go of his hand. He moves his hand up to Matt’s shoulders before pushing on them as a warning before Lance jumps into Matt’s arms and wraps his legs around Matt’s hips. Matt doesn’t even flinch, and Lance drools.

              He forgot Matt works out. He forgot Matt is absolutely ShreddedTM.

              Matt carries Lance quickly to his bedroom and tosses him gently on the bed before joining him. Lance’s hand are up Matt’s shirt this time, admiring his washboard abs when he starts giggling in excitement. Matt chuckles lowly but is cut off when Lance pinches his nipple.

              Matt replies by stripping off his shirt and Lance can feel his mouth suddenly go dry.

              “Holy fuck.” Is all he can say before he launches himself at Matt, kissing at his neck and getting his hands over as much of that skin as he physically can.

              Matt runs his hands over Lance’s still clothed torso, gasping for breath. He drags Lance’s face back up to his own before kissing him, open mouthed and hungry. He moves his hands down to the hem of Lance’s shirt and pulls, Lance gets the message and moves away only long enough to pull the offending article over his head and throw it across the room.

              The rest of their clothes don’t last long after that.

              Later, sweaty and sated, Lance is laying on Matt’s chest. Both just revelling in the other’s presence when Lance breaks the silence.

              “So, we’re doing this right? The whole boyfriends thing?”

              “Yes, unless of course you don’t want that?” Matt looks down uncertainly.

              “Oh no, I want it. I was just making sure that’s what we were doing.” Lance assures, squeezing Matt tighter.

              “You’re too important to me to not want everything. I held back from asking you out because I wasn’t sure it would be something you wanted, and I couldn’t put what we did have at risk.” Matt explains softly.

              “What changed your mind?” Lance looks up at him curiously.

              “On the corner earlier, you smiled at me. You had on the scarf I made you and just the way you were looking at me. It’s a look I’ve never seen on your face with anyone else and I just thought ‘I want to see that look for the rets of my life’ and there’s was only one way I was going to get that. So, I decided I needed to take the plunge.” Matt squeezes Lance closer and places a kiss in his hair.

              “I’m glad you did, I don’t think I’d have been brave enough to do it if you hadn’t jumped first.” Lance admits quietly.

              “I couldn’t give up the chance to see that particular smile for the rest of my life.” Matt smiles.

              “...Wait. the rest of your life?”

              “If you’ll have me.” Matt states simply.

              “We just made us official, let’s leave the heavy talk for a little ways down the line okay?” Lance suggests

              “I’m more than okay with that.” Matt places another kiss in Lance’s hair.

              “Something I am open to discussing now though, is cuddle time. I get boyfriend cuddles whenever I want right?”

              “Of course, as long as I get the same.” Matt snorts.

              “You bet your ass you do!” Lance exclaims, scooting so he’s face to face with his best friend turned boyfriend. “I demand my first of many cuddles!”

              Matt chuckles and wraps his arms around a very naked Lance. They snuggle into each other and relax into the warmth of the blankets and the safety of each other’s arms. They eventually drift off to sleep.

              Matt wakes up in the morning, rumpled and alone. Lance’s clothes are still all over his bedroom floor so last night wasn’t a dream. That thought brings a huge grin to Matt’s face.

              He moves to his dresser and pulls out a pair of sweatpants, he puts them on and heads out to the kitchen to find Lance.

              What he sees when he enters said kitchen warms his heart because Lance is standing at his stove making breakfast. He’s wearing his own boxers underneath Matt’s t-shirt from the night before and he’s humming a tune as he flips the pancake in the pan.

              “Hey, do you have an extra heart by any chance? Mine was just stolen.” He says as he wraps his arms around Lance from behind.

              “I don’t have an extra but I’m willing to give you mine instead” Lance replies with a snort.

              “I could get used to this.” Matt hums into Lance’s shoulder.

              “What? Me making breakfast?”

              “Yes, but mostly waking up to you. Breakfast is a bonus but mostly just you being here and me being able to wrap my arms around you first thing in the morning.” Matt says resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder, so he can press a kiss just behind his ear.

              Lance doesn’t say anything for a moment.

              “My lease is up at the end of the month.” He says quietly.

              “Yeah?” Matt prods.

              “Do you want to give waking up to me every morning a try?” He looks at Matt hopefully.

              “More than anything. We’ll need to find something a little bigger though.” Matt kisses Lance’s cheek. “This place is a little small for the both of us. Luckily enough, my lease is also up at the end of the month.”

              “Well, since we both have the day off, so you want to start apartment hunting before we have to be at Shiro’s for the party?”

              “That sounds like the perfect day. Quiznak I love you.”

              “I love you too Matt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bopping to the song guys. So much fun. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Stay tuned for some more cool things from me in the near future! (I have so many AUs planned like oh my gosh)


End file.
